DESEO
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Tercera parte y final de Erótica y Ensoñaciones.


_Hola a tod s esta es la tercer parte y final de la trilogía erótica que escribí para Candy y Albert. _

_Espero les guste y ya saben que la escribí solo por el placer de hacerlo._

* * *

_DESEO..._

Definitivamente estaba nerviosa… no quería decepcionar a su ahora esposo. Cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar las lecciones que Annie le había dado. Por eso le pidió ayuda a su casi hermana, y Candy se sorprendió ante el alud de información que esta le proporcionó, no es que desconociera del todo lo que implicaba esa noche pero generalmente la recatada Annie había resultado toda una experta.

La instruyó con posiciones, caricias en determinados puntos que provocaban placer en los hombres, juegos eróticos y sus consabidos juguetes. Incluso le mostro su vibrador que generalmente utilizaban para quitarle la "histeria" a las mujeres. Candy había sido testigo de su uso cuando acompañó a Annie a su tratamiento y por lo que notó, supo que a la morena le encantó la terapia.

Miró la enorme cama donde descansaba su ropa de dormir, caminó hasta el borde de la misma y se sentó acariciando la suave seda de la bata y suspiró. Justo en ese momento entró madame Elroy seguida por Dorothy y otra chica que recién había entrado al servicio de los Andrew.

Con rapidez se puso de pie y sonrió más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la tía abuela en su habitación?- se preguntó mentalmente.

- Buenas noches, Candice.  
- Buenas noches, tía abuela- contesto la rubia.  
- He venido a ayudarte con tu ajuar de noche de bodas… esto le correspondería a la madre de la novia pero… -fue interrumpida por Candy.  
- Oh!... siento importunarla, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo yo puedo sola- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que solo evidenciaba más su nerviosismo.  
- Deja de decir sandeces… ahora eres una Andrew por derecho propio y no cualquier Andrew, eres la esposa del patriarca y como tal tienes privilegios pero también muchas obligaciones que como toda una dama sabrás llevarlos a la perfección… incluyendo la satisfacción de tu esposo y llevar en tu vientre un heredero… quiero que sean muchos los chiquillos que corran por estos pasillos y que se alegre esta mansión como hace muchos años.  
- No los defraudare, tía abuela… aunque eso del heredero, ya solo es cuestión de esperar ¿no lo cree?-le dijo mirándola de soslayo y esperando que la retara.

Entonces la agria señora le indico a las mucamas que le ayudaran con el ostentoso vestido de bodas y el tocado de rosas que adornaban su cabeza y que sujetaban el velo. Enseguida fue llevada a su segundo baño de ese día donde terminaron de desnudarla y la sumergieron en las aromáticas y tibias aguas.

Candy ya no protestó, sabía que si lo hacía podía hacer enojar a Madame Elroy. Le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse su confianza pero finalmente logró que la tía la aceptara, pero aun así en su rostro era visible el bochorno de que le ayudaran a desvestirse y a bañarla.

Como si ella no pudiera enjabonarse y enjuagar su cuerpo.

De pronto, su rostro enrojeció al recordar una situación similar hace algún tiempo, cuando viajaba con Albert y ella se acarició como nunca lo había hecho, teniendo su primer orgasmo y entonces supo lo que era liberar sus deseos. Desde ese momento no había tarde en que no hubiera una sesión de besos intensos con Albert en cualquier lugar que les diera la oportunidad.

En la mansión de Chicago, en Lakewood, en el bosque y últimamente en la colina de Pony, encaramados sobre una frondosa rama que les daba cierta privacidad para caricias más atrevidas. Luego ella veía como el Roys Royce se perdía en la vereda y corría a realizar sus labores para encerrarse en su habitación a recordar las sensaciones que esos labios y esas manos le provocaban y terminar, como siempre, mordiendo la almohada para que no la escucharan cuando gemía el nombre de Albert en el éxtasis total.

- Pasa algo, Candy?  
- No… nada.  
- Entonces porque estas ruborizada hasta el bochorno… estás pensando en lo que sucederá esta noche.  
- Por favor… siento que me va a estallar la cara.  
- Jajaja.  
- No te preocupes… solo déjate llevar por el amor que sientes por el Señor William.  
- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.  
- Lo es, cuando me casé con Matt estaba igual de nerviosa pero él me comprendió y…  
- ¿Y?  
- Candy! Esas son mis intimidades… pero debo decirte que esa noche fuí muy feliz.

De pronto su plática fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- Madame Elroy pregunta si ya terminaron.  
- En un momento sale la Señora.

Después que Candy perfumó su cuerpo con su crema favorita y una vez que hubo abierto la caja donde estaba la lencería que su ahora esposo disfrutaría más tarde, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Madame Elroy tuviera esos gustos.

Un delicado corpiño de suave encaje delineaba su busto y dejaba traslucir sus redondeces, la seda parecía una segunda piel dejando libre su cuerpo. Las pantaletas hacían juego con el corpiño que traía incorporado un sensual liguero.

Vistió la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, calzó las medias y los hermosos zapatos que complementaban el conjunto. Buscó la bata para cubrirse pero recordó que estaba sobre la cama.

Con pena salió luciendo su espectacular figura.

Notó como la tía abuela la miraba entre sorprendida y escandalizada.

- Yo solicite un ajuar de novia pero no me espere esta ropa tan… escasa- le dijo tratando de justificar la nada recatada lencería- esas francesas tan liberales – exclamó.  
- Si me permite Madame – intervino Dorothy- creo que la señora Candice se ve muy hermosa.  
- En fin, nuestra opinión no cuenta… mi sobrino es el que tiene la última palabra.  
- ¡Tía abuela!- dijo Candy ruborizada.  
- Es la verdad. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé nada de estas cosas? En mis tiempos la ropa era mucho más recatada, en mi noche de bodas tuve que usar unos calzones más grandes que esos y llenos de cintas- susurró la dama al oído de Candy aprovechando que las mucamas estaban ocupadas- mi esposo al final se desesperó y termino por romperlos… después de todo a mí tampoco me gustaban porque habían sido un regalo de mi suegra.

La rubia sonrió.

No esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de la persona que más se opuso a su adopción y después al noviazgo con el patriarca pero con ese hecho, ella le demostraba que definitivamente se había ganado su confianza y porque no decirlo su cariño… aunque no se lo demostrara abiertamente.

Dejo que ella le cepillara el cabello y le siguiera contando un poco de su experiencia en esos menesteres. Con cada detalle sus propios nervios poco a poco se fueron esfumando. La tía abuela resultó ser una mujer pícara que se casó enamorada de ese atractivo viudo, desgraciadamente el hecho de no haber tenido hijos le fué agriando el carácter y luego el quedar como cabeza de la familia después que su adorado hermano y cuñada fallecieran terminó por amargarla.

Solo se mostraba risueña cuando sus chiquillos se trepaban a sus faldas para que ella les contase un cuento y hacerlos dormir pero en muchas otras ocasiones tuvo que portarse estricta y no doblegarse ante las exigencias de su propia familia y clan.

Entonces Candy comprendió todo el sufrimiento de Elroy y sus reservas para quien no fuera persona de su entera confianza. Quería darle un abrazo agradeciéndole por haberla aceptado finalmente y hacer de ella toda una dama, a la altura de su príncipe.

Cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta terminaron por sacarlas de su íntima platica.

- Es de parte del señor Andrew – dijo Dorothy.

Madame Elroy recibió el pequeño presente y lo pasó a Candy, quien con manos temblorosas

deshizo el pequeño rosetón y saco una espectacular peineta de Lalique.

Dorothy aprovecho para sujetar los rubios rizos en un suave chongo y adornarlo con la peineta. Acomodaron los pliegues de su bata y la cubrieron con otra más gruesa y cálida pero igual de hermosa que la que llevaba abajo.

Un poco más de perfume y la tía abuela la acompaño hasta la que sería de ahora en adelante su habitación.

Candy no comprendía del todo ese protocolo pero entendía que así eran las tradiciones y más tratándose del jefe del clan. Sabía que Albert quería hacerlo lo más íntimo posible... solamente ellos dos. Aun así debía seguir ciertas pautas y entre ellas era esa especie de procesión para llevarla a la alcoba nupcial.

Con cada paso su corazón iba en crescendo, cada latido dolía y sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Miró a la tía abuela y entonces se arrojó a sus brazos dándole las gracias por todo. No se sorprendió cuando la dama hizo lo mismo con ella y sonrieron porque al fin liberaban y dejaban ir todos esos malos momentos.

- Anda niña, vé y hazlo feliz- fueron las palabras que parecieron una especie de bendición.

Con timidez abrió las bellas puertas de caoba labrada y suspiró al notar que Albert no se encontraba ahí.

- Hasta aquí corresponde mi parte- le dijo la tía, le sonrió y salió cerrando las puertas tras ella.

Candy recorrió con la vista la amplia habitación. Desde su compromiso se le prohibió la entrada pero ahora comprobaba que había sido remodelada. Ya no era una decoración enteramente masculina. Reconoció algunas cosas suyas que combinaban a la perfección con las de Albert.

Los grandes vestidores, el hermoso baño, el tocador, el secreter. Los libreros y el escritorio que eran de Albert y ahora suyos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver sus libros de enfermería y algunos de Medicina así como toda la colección de Shakespeare ordenadas sobre los estantes.

Grandes jarrones con dulces Candys aromatizaban el ambiente. Caminó hasta su tocador donde reposaba el joyero que un tiempo atrás Albert le había regalado y donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

Incluso ese bello cuadro que un día él encontró en un mercadillo en Londres donde alguien había plasmado a la perfección la colina y el hogar de Ponny. Sobre la chimenea también se encontraban varias fotografías de ella y Albert así como otros miembros de su familia.

- Anthony, Stear- susurró al recordar a sus queridos amigos.

Se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

Si de por sí sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, no quería que Albert la encontrara con los ojos llorosos así que intento distraerse en el resto de la decoración pero al posarse sus pupilas en la enorme cama no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

Obviamente todos los muebles habían sido cambiados pero indudablemente la cama le parecía más grande de lo que recordaba. Miró la bella cabecera y los postes labrados donde colgaban exquisitas cortinas que le daban un toque romántico y excitante a la atmosfera.

Cuantas veces soñó con el momento en que Albert la hiciera suya, cuantas veces él la descubrió observando sus labios o las fuertes manos que ya deseaba que la acariciaran en libertad. Cuantas veces tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando su cuerpo respondía a sus fantasías.

Sí… parecía una eternidad en que había descubierto su ardiente anhelo porque él la volviera loca de placer…

...cuantas veces...

- ¡Albert!- gritó de pronto al sentir que un par de fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la hacían estremecer.  
- Hola mi amor- le dijo susurrando a su oído- lamento haberte asustado.

Entonces le dio la vuelta para tenerla frente a él.

Albert la observaba con una oscura mirada donde se podía ver el deseo y anhelo que lo consumía. Candy al verse admirada de tal manera se ruborizo furiosamente… había llegado el momento de hacer realidad sus deseos.

Su corazón latía totalmente desbocado y su nerviosismo era evidente.

Albert comprendió que ella se sentía intimidada por lo que se retiró y sirvió el champagne en las copas. Y le ofreció una copa con el burbujeante líquido y brindó con ella.

- Por tí… por la princesa que me robó el corazón en forma descarada cuando pequeña. La niña que con su dulce mirar y su melodiosa risa alegró ese día. Por la adolescente libre y temeraria que me cuidó cuando perdí mis recuerdos y por la mujer que terminó de enamorarme de una forma tan profunda e intensa… por ti mi amor.

Candy se quedó muda ante el despliegue de bellas palabras y no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos y perderse en esos azules ojos que la tenían enloquecida.

El sintió el alocado galopar del corazón de Candy en sincronía con el suyo. Levantó el rostro de ella con sus dedos para acariciar esos labios que ya moría por besar… poco a poco fué disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba y con satisfacción vio como ella cerraba los ojos y humedecía su boca esperando la caricia.

Entonces sus labios se desviaron de su trayecto para irse a posar cercar de la oreja de Candy y susurrarle sensualmente al oído.

- Al fin solos, mi amor.  
- Si… al fin solos- fue la lánguida respuesta.

Entonces Albert no esperó más.

Besó suavemente el albo cuello y se deshizo de la pesada bata que cubría lo que él deseaba. Con cada beso sentía como Candy se estremecía y suspiraba quedamente.

Y cuando por fin sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, ella sintió que todo su nerviosismo desaparecía. Lo amaba, lo anhelaba y confiaba en él ciegamente.

Deseaba a aquel hombre que la había conquistado sin prisas pero con muchos detalles. Recordó sus cartas que poco a poco fueron develando sus sentimientos hasta llegar a ser apasionadas y unas que otras demasiado atrevidas.

Recordó como Albert poco a poco la fué llevando por los caminos del placer con sus caricias y la exploración mutua de sus cuerpos a través de la ropa, en esos juegos eróticos que los hacían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos.  
Sonrió entre sus labios al recordar las veces en que estuvieron a punto de sorprenderlos en situaciones bastantes comprometedoras, que solo hacían que esos momentos se hicieran adictivos y excitantes.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando sintió que la suave bata de seda caía en una cascada a sus pies, dejándola expuesta a él. Y al contrario de lo que ella pensaba no sintió pena al mostrar su parcial desnudez.

Le encantaba saber que ese brillo en los ojos de su príncipe se debía al placer que sentía al verla con aquella sensual ropa. Notó como Albert tragaba con dificultad y se atragantaba a causa de esa súbita resequedad en su garganta.

- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó coqueta.  
- Candy!- fué la respuesta.

La tenía ahí frente a él vestida como una sensual diosa. Albert sabía que ella era hermosa y dueña de un cuerpo exquisito pero al comprobarlo con sus propios ojos no pudo evitar que inexplicablemente se formara un nudo en su garganta y que su entrepierna palpitara más excitada.

Sentía que su erección se hacía más firme. Ya no deseaba contenerse más. Bastante tuvo que soportar desde el momento en que besó a Candy por primera vez y saber que era correspondido.

Desde entonces, su amor y deseo por ella, se hizo más intenso y profundo. Cuantas veces frenó sus instintos por respeto a su princesa, aún a costa del dolor en su entrepierna y terminar casi siempre con un baño de agua fría.

Recordó esa aventura excitante en el barco cuando por primera vez miró a Candy desnuda y apasionada. En aquella ocasión sabía que no era correcto espiarla pero mandó al diablo su caballerosidad y sucumbió a la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Desde entonces los juegos sensuales entre ellos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Besos y caricias atrevidas en lugares prohibidos. Sonrió al recordar las veces en que estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos en situaciones no propias de una dama y un caballero.

Al final siempre terminaban riendo entre besos. Ambos sabían que esos jugueteos no eran con malicia, eran el fruto de un amor contenido y de la confianza que ha nacido después de muchos años de convivencia y conocer profundamente a la persona amada… él enseñaba y ella gustosa aprendía.

- ¿De qué te ríes?  
- Oh! De nada amor, solo recordaba algunas travesuras.  
- ¿Y estoy yo en ellas?  
- En todas y cada una, estás sin falta…¡ te amo!

Entonces él tomó la pequeña mano y la llevo hasta su pecho. Ella entendió y con sensualidad caminó detrás de él y le ayudó con el saco, le quitó las mancuernillas, liberó los botones del chaleco luego prosiguió a desatar los cordones de los zapatos para finalmente deshacerse de la camisa de forma impaciente.

Albert estaba extasiado con la placidez con que Candy lo desnudaba. Disfrutando con cada roce, con cada risita y con cada gemido que él involuntariamente dejaba escapar… esa mujercita lo tenía loco.

Cuando finalmente Candy liberó ese torso, no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarle. Acarició con suavidad los pectorales, delineando con su índice cada músculo, provocando que el deseo se acumulara con presión excitante en todo su ser. Acerco su oído para escuchar el latir de ese corazón y sentir la cálida piel rozando su mejilla. Besó el pecho cincelado y Albert con las húmedas caricias se estremeció, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda y se instalaba en su entrepierna, esos labios y esa juguetona lengua lo tenían ya desquiciado y gimiendo casi sin control.

Si Candy seguía así terminaría por arrojarla sobre la cama y le demostraría lo que es la pasión escocesa.

Pero no.

Era la primera vez de Candy y como tal debía moldearla para, luego en su punto máximo, ella respondiera a sus exigencias y se entregara sin contemplaciones.

- Basta Candy- le dijo entre gemidos- si sigues así, no podré contenerme.  
- Eso es lo que quiero… que no te contengas y me hagas tu mujer.  
- Pequeña… ese es mi más grande deseo y lo sabes- le respondió y llevo la pequeña mano a su bajo vientre.

Candy pudo sentir la potente erección que se notaba ya bajo los pliegues del kilt. E instintivamente acarició suavemente aquello que ya era suyo

- ¡Albert!- le dijo picaresca y le sonrió traviesa.  
- Esta noche primero eres tú, quiero darte un par de orgasmos antes de poseerte a plenitud… quiero prepararte para que me sientas en tu intimidad, para que goces y no sufras. Para que esta experiencia sea maravillosa y placentera para ti… para ambos.  
- ¿Pues qué piensas hacerme?- pregunto excitada y nerviosa.  
- Ya lo veras- sentencio.

Entonces la sujetó con firmeza y la atrajo hacia él. Atrapó sus labios con dulzura pero exigentes. Juguetearon con sus lenguas mientras hábilmente Albert dejaba caer los tirantes del holgado corpiño a través de los hombros y liberar esos senos perfectos.

No los miró, sabía que eran hermosos. Continuó besando el cuello y con una de sus manos bastó para que fuera rebosado por esas redondeces. Con su pulgar acarició el erecto pezón y ella dio un respingo pero se apretó más contra él.

Enlazó sus brazos alrededor del masculino cuello y ambos torsos quedaron por fin, piel con piel. Albert sentía esos pechos turgentes y firmes sobre sus pectorales. Era tan enloquecedora la sensación de sus pieles ardientes y en contacto.

Sin dejar de besarla la cargó, como si fuera un delicado tesoro, entre sus brazos y la llevó directamente hasta el lecho. Depositándola delicadamente sobre el suave edredón y Candy inmediatamente se puso de rodillas, expectante como dispuesta a una decir plegaria ante lo divino.

Ambos se miraron con el deseo y la excitación que los estaba consumiendo.

Albert se acercó hasta la orilla de cama y Candy sin pensarlo mucho le desabrochó el sporran, luego él subió un pie sobre la cama y ella le quito las medias, las ligas distintivas del clan y finalmente lo único que la separaba para disfrutarlo en plenitud era el tartán del kilt.

El rubio magnate sonrió divertido… ahora era su turno.

Delicadamente la recostó ayudándole con los zapatos y sin querer le hizo cosquillas, provocando que esta recorriera su cuerpo quedando de espaldas contra la cabecera.

- Ya no puedes escapar- le dijo travieso, al verla contra la pared.

Entonces él besó sus labios y súbitamente se apoderó de sus senos como niño hambriento. Besaba, succionaba, lamía y mordisqueaba suavemente esas níveas carnes. Se encontraba bastante entretenido con aquellos pechos que le sabían tan dulces, sintiendo como ella arqueaba la espalda incitándolo a más y entretejiendo sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos, francamente excitada.

Candy por su parte con cada caricia, sentía como su cuerpo iba respondiendo a esos jugueteos. Esas pequeñas corrientes de placer hacían que su intimidad se humedeciera, que su corazón palpitara desbocado y su garganta gimiera descontrolada pero lo más placentero era sentir como todas esas caricias la querían hacer explotar.

Se movía voluptuosa, aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Albert y la cabecera.

Abrió los ojos incrédula al sentir como los dedos de él se abrían paso, haciendo a un lado la lencería. Miró como él dejaba sus pechos y seguía su camino cada vez más hacia el sur.

Albert se dio cuenta como ella se tensaba y levantó su azul mirada para calmarla.

Bajó con decisión la seda y encajes para finalmente tener ante sí el mayor tesoro de su ahora esposa. Miró nuevamente ese triángulo de vello rizado y dorado y aspiró ese aroma.

- Huele a rosas- sonrió divertido a Candy.

La pecosa asintió ruborizada. Ahora agradecía el que Dorothy le hubiera perfumado esa parte de su cuerpo.

Albert aprovecho ese momento para abrir las piernas de Candy y acomodarse a sus anchas en medio de ellas. Volvió a aspirar ese perfume a rosas y sexo. Y subió para atrapar nuevamente su boca.

Sin dejar de mirarla acarició los pliegues de su intimidad hasta llegar a ese botón de misterio y placer que parecía latir con vida propia.

Se encontraba endurecido y excitado.

Lo masajeó suavemente sintiendo como Candy se estremecía ente su toque. Poco a poco fué incrementando la intensidad de sus caricias que con la humedad de ella, lo hacía tan placentero para ambos.

Pronto se animó a introducir un dedo dentro de esos pliegues ardientes y luego otro. Dejó por un momento que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión y luego empezó a acariciar el interior con maestría.

No perdía detalle de los gestos de Candy que desde hacía ya un momento había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentía aferrada a la cabecera como un náufrago a su tabla. Su rostro ruborizado, su respiración entrecortada, sus pechos bamboleando a ritmo de su agitación y la carne trémula que palpitaba con fuerza sobre sus dedos.

Ella estaba a punto de venirse en un orgasmo.

Y cuando este llegó, Candy no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido profundo y arquear su cuerpo convulso. Entonces Albert así como sorpresivamente había atrapado y jugueteado con los pechos de la pecosa bajó hasta su intimidad y bebió los tibios líquidos que salían en torrentes ardientes.

Su lengua jugueteó entre el sexo aun trémulo de Candice, lamió y succionó con suavidad el clítoris sujetando fuertemente las caderas de la rubia y evitar que ella se retirara, pero nunca se esperó que le sujetara con firmeza la cabeza y le obligara a hundir más su lengua y labios en su intimidad.

Ella miraba extasiada como Albert movía su lengua una y otra vez, acariciándola con fuerza y delicadeza conjugadas… era demasiado erótico ver como el succionaba y lamía su intimidad con deseo y amor.

Pero cuando vino el segundo orgasmo, Candy ya no era dueña de sí misma. Ni en sus más locos anhelos imaginó sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ya su pudor había desaparecido, ahora se sentía más viva que nunca, más mujer… deseada por un hombre tan atractivo… amada por un hombre tan poderoso en todos los sentidos.

- En la cama hay que perder el pudor y compostura- le había dicho Annie y la tía abuela se lo recalcó.

Por eso no dudo un instante en tomar la rubia cabeza y hundirla más en su sexo ardiente… quería más de eso y su príncipe, bien sabia, estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Con la respiración agitada, Albert buscó la verde mirada solo para comprobar que la excitación consumía a Candy. Se congratuló satisfecho para sus adentros. Meses antes la había introducido a un mundo de caricias y besos atrevidos y ahora la tenía ansiosa y anhelante esperando por él... dispuesta a todo.

Se levantó un poco solo para deshacerse del tartán que envolvía su desnudez. Y quedó arrodillado ante su diosa, luciendo con esplendor su sexo erecto. Su orgullo masculino se vio satisfecho al mirar como Candy humedecía sus labios, en un gesto involuntariamente lascivo y goloso.

Se recostó a su lado, no sin antes besar de nuevo esa boca roja e hinchada, ya no en un beso suave si no en uno explosivo y demandante.

- Sube en mí- le dijo.

Y Candy obedeció sin dudarlo.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de colocarse a horcajadas, él tomo su sexo y lo colocó en el introito del de ella.

- Despacio, princesa- le dijo en un susurro entrecortado.

Ella poco a poco fue sentándose sobre el firme miembro y sintiendo como este se deslizaba sin dificultad en su interior. Parecía hecho a la medida de su cuerpo. Lo hizo con delicadeza pero aun así no dejo de sentir cierto dolor que poco a poco fue disminuyendo para dar paso a esa sensación de plenitud.

E involuntariamente sus caderas empezaron a moverse en un vaivén lento y cadencioso… arriba… abajo. Con cada roce nuevas sensaciones despertaban en su cuerpo haciendo que exigiera goloso más de aquello tan arrebatador.

Albert la tomó por las caderas guiando los movimientos de su ahora mujer. Le gustaba sentir esa cavidad húmeda y caliente apretando su erección pero más le encantaba ver el rostro ruborizado y perlado de sudor, los abundantes rizos de su cabellera moverse al ritmo de su cuerpo y esos pechos lechosos desafiarlo a que los besara de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo pero ya no delicadamente si no con reclamo. Ya no podía ser tierno y considerado con ella, su hombría exigía buscara su satisfacción.

Rápidamente afianzó su agarre y la puso de nuevo con la espalda sobre la cama, entonces él tomó el control. Y sus caderas se movieron en un ir y venir frenético. Candy con cada estocada se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y abría más las piernas deseando que él se introdujera en total libertad.

En ese momento ya no pensaban solo eran dos almas enamoradas haciendo el amor en perfecta sincronía.

Cuando el ansiado clímax llego ella soltó un grito que seguramente lo escucharon en toda la mansión y Albert ahogó su gemido entre los labios de ella, en un beso que sellaba la posesión de sus cuerpos.

Esa noche no solo sellaron su unión con la danza del amor, sino una más indisoluble… habían sellado la unión de sus almas.

Esa ilusión de una pequeña por encontrar a su príncipe y que la decidió salir en su búsqueda y encontrar su destino. De soportar humillaciones, dolor y lágrimas ahora estaba completamente compensada. Nunca se imaginó que aquel a quien tanto había buscado se encontraba precisamente a su lado, siempre omnipresente primero como su salvador, después como su amigo y confidente para luego descubrir que era su príncipe adorado, quien la conquistó y finalmente se convirtió en el hombre de su vida.

Ya tenía el amor nombre y cuerpo… William Albert Andrew.

Con él había compartido penas y alegrías y ahora también había compartido su intimidad.

Buscó los masculinos labios y depositó un beso tenue para perderse en esos azules ojos que la miraban arrobados.

- Nunca pensé amar a alguien como te amo a ti- le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
- Te amé desde el momento en que te vi en ese uniforme blanco pero tú querías a otro.  
- El pasado es el pasado- le contestó ella- ahora tú eres mi amor… eres mi presente y también mi futuro. No me imaginaria mi vida sin ti.

Al decir esto Candy se arrebujó más contra su cuerpo y él sonrió besando dulcemente su frente para luego sentir la respiración acompasada de ella y notar como entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él.

No le sería difícil acostumbrarse a dormir así.

La noche era joven y aún tenía muchas ganas de su mujer. Así que nuevamente empezó a besar esos labios y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja hasta despertarla. Ella se movió somnolienta pero no rechazó la oportunidad de ser amada por su príncipe una vez más… y las que hicieran falta.

Después de todo esa era la noche más EROTICA que había tenido, donde sus ENSOÑACIONES estaban siendo cumplidas y su DESEO seria completamente satisfecho.

Tzitziki Janik.

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi. Nada me pertenece solo la historia en sí.  
Esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo y cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es mera coincidencia... ¡Lo juro!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
